The Princess of Avalon
by Mistyx7
Summary: Previously known as The New Mages(and The Spirit Mage, and three new Mages.), in this fanfic Kara,Emily, and Adriane have to find the the Princess of Avalon, but the dark sorceress is searching for her also. My first fanfic. Please review! Update: TERMINATED. You may adopt this story is you wish, I honestly do not care.
1. Chapter 1

Kara Davies sat absentmindedly in the glade, fiddling with the unicorn jewel she wore around her neck. It had been two years since she had convinced her father, Mayor Davies, to let her run the Ravenswood Wildlife Preserve with two other girls, Adriane Charday and Emily Fletcher. The girls had soon that magical creatures roamed the woods, then discovered that they had magical powers of their own, channeled through magic gems that they found.  
>Kara, the Blazing Star, attract magic and amplifies it. She has the unicorn jewel, and is bonded to Lyra, a flying leopard, the d-flies, and practically every other magical creature on the web. Emily, the Healer, heals people with her rainbow gem she wears on her wrist. Unfortunately she currently does not have a bonded animal. Adriane, the Warrior, attacks their enemies with her ferocious power. She is bonded to a mistwolf named Dreamer.<br>Suddenly a bright light appeared. Kara stared, confused, as the portal opened and dozens of animal infected with the black fire barreled through. `What?` she exclaimed. Kara and her friends had gotten rid of the Black Fire weeks ago on Aldenmoor. She telepathically called Emily and Adriane.  
><em> What?<em> Adriane answered.  
><em>The portal has opened and there are animals with the black fire in the glade. Come quick!<br>Black fire? Are you sure?_ Adriane said._  
>Yeah!<br>Uh oh! I'll inform Emily and we'll be right there!  
>Good- and be quick. Some of the animals might not hold on that long.<br>Ok._ Adriane replied.  
>A minute later Adriane rushed into the glade, Emily at her field. They stopped in their tracks.<br>'Whoa!' Adriane exclaimed, glancing at all of the infected animals. 'We sure have alot of work to do.'  
>Kara rushed up to them. 'Good, you're here.' She exclaimed. I've never seen so many infected animals at one time. I`ve already sorted them into groups. 'She pointed at a group. `That`s the group you should do first.`<br>Emily nodded. 'I`m on it.'  
>She ran over to the group of creatures and picked up a badly wounded quiffle. Her jewel glowed as she matched the creature's heartbeat with her own. The long gash in its side disappeared. She sighed.<br>'One down, a million more to go.'

Later, Emily had finally healed all the animals. She sat down on a rock, panting. So much sadness... it seemed that the line of animals would never end. She felt sick, like she was going to throw up. Her head felt fuzzy, and she could barely think.  
>Emily felt a tugging on her arm. It was Kara.<br>'Come on!' She said excitedly.  
>'What?' Emily moaned.<br>'We gotta update the website!' Kara smiled.  
>With a groan, she followed Kara into the library.<br>Ozzie, the ferret, was floating around, experimenting with his new ferret stone. 'Hi!' He greeted them, stuffing his face with pudding.  
>' You're such a slob.' Kara scoffed.<br>'What?' demanded Ozzie.  
>With a sigh, Kara walked over to the computer, where Adriane was waiting.<br>Suddenly, Ambia, the air fairemental, appeared. Ozzie was so surprised that he dropped his pudding.  
>'What is it, Ambia?' Emily exclaimed. The girls knew that the fairementals only appeared on earth is there was something really important.<br>'You must find the three new mages. The Force Mage, the Spirit Mage, and the Mind mage. The already know about their powers.' Ambia said, urgency in her voice. 'The dark sorceress is...searching...for...them...also...' Her voice trailed away as her form started to disintegrate.  
>'Find...Themm...'<br>'Ambia! Wait!' Adriane cried, but the fairemental was gone.  
>'Three new mages!' Kara exclaimed. 'This ought to be fun.' <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Adriane burst into the library. 'Dreamer has found The Spirit mage!' She exclaimed.

'What?' Kara and Emily jumped out of their chairs. 'I wonder who it is.' Kara said, excited as they walked to the glade. '_Dreamer, where are you?'_ Adriane called in her mind. A ribbon of mist snaked into the glade. The mist formed into Dreamer.

'Dreamer, who is the Spirit Mage?' Kara asked ._ ' I do not know her name, but I do recognize her. I think you will recognize her as well .Please call the dragonflies.'_ The wolf replied.

'Okay. D flies, front and center.' Five mini dragons appeared, flying around. 'Okay! Listen up! Show me The Spirit Mage!' Kara said. The d-flies stopped buzzing around, then linked claws and started flying in a circle. Soon a portal the size of a cereal box appeared.

The girls peered eagerly inside and saw a fuzzy image of a blonde girl shopping for clothes. Kara's jaw dropped. Even though the image wasn't clear, she still recognized the blonde girl it showed. 'Heather?'

…..

Heather Bellefleur was shopping. She went in and out of stores, trying to find something that her friend Kara would approve of.

She couldn't find anything. Usually, Heather left the mall laden down with bags. But she had been here for a half hour, and she didn't even have four outfits.

Heather left the mall, feeling bored. 'Heather?' As soon as she heard her name, she whirled around. She saw a thing the size of a cereal box with Kara's face inside, peering at her. 'Kara?'

…

'Kara?' The group heard Heathers voice as clear as day. ' Oh no, she's seen us.

'Kara, call off the dragonflies!' Adriane said. 'Okay.' Kara said as she snatched two D-flies out of the circle. Without the other two, the D-flies couldn't make a portal.

'Now that the spirit mage has seen us, all we have to do is tell her about the magic.' Said Emily.

'One step ahead of you.' Kara said, holding her small pink cell phone. She flipped it open and called Heather._ Hello. Heather is currently unavailable. Please leave a message at the tone. Beep._ 'Hi Heather, this is Kara. Meet in front of Ravenswood at ten tomorrow. Bye.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kara, Adriane, and Emily stood in front of the Ravenswood gates, waiting for Heather to arrive.  
>A silver sedan pulled up beside the girls. Heather stepped out from the car, accompanied by Tiffany and Molly.<br>'What are they doing here?' Kara demanded. 'I only invited you, Heather!'  
>'So what?' Molly said snottily. ' This is a free country, isn't it? We can go wherever we want, even to a dump like this.'<br>'Take that back.' Adriane said menecingly.  
>'No. I have a right to my opinion, but you may not know that everybody does, since you have a brain the size of a peanut.'<br>With a snarl, Adriane lunged at Molly, using her warrior reflexes to catch her by surprise.  
>Molly was caught off guard for a second but then threw Adriane off her. Suddenly everything went quiet. No noisy cars, no people chatting. Even the birds had stopped singing.<br>Molly stood up, then pointed at Adriane. A black jewel that she was wearing on her wrist pulsed. Adriane suddenly couldn't move. Her body had been frozen. Molly slowly raised her hand. Adriane was rising up into the air. Suddenly Molly thrust her hand out and Adriane went flying through the air, and with a sickening crunch, hit a tree. She sank to the ground with moan. You could see she had a bid cut, and it was bleeding badly.  
>Molly smirked. All through that, Emily and Kara, were huddled in a corner, staring at Molly fearfully.<br>`Molly!' Heather cried. Ì thought we went over this, You have to control your anger!` With a sigh she flicked her wrist at Adriane, who was groaning, and sent a blue fireball at her.  
>Kara quickly reacted. `No!` She cried as her jewel glowed pink, sending a bolt of fiery Blazing Star magic at the fireball to destroy it.<br>Tiffany laughed. Kara stared at her, noticing a deep purple gem on Tiffany`s necklace. Tiffany waved her hand and Kara`s expression went blank. Pulled her magic back a second before it hit the fireball.  
>The fireball hit Adriane and she healed instantly. She stood up and stared at at Molly, Heather, And Tiffany.<br>` `How did you do that! `She exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

"How do we explain this?"Heather said, worryingly.

"Simple." Molly laughed. "Tiffany will take care of it. Tiffany?"

"Got it!" Tiffany nodded. Her gem started glowing. She thrust out both of her hands at the three girls. Purple magic flowed out of her hands and around the three mates.

"Quick,Emily!"Kara yelled.

Emily nodded. Rainbow magic flowed ought of her jewel, causing the purple magic to disappear.

"No!" Molly cried. "It's not enough power. We have to upgrade now!"

"But that is only for dire emergencies!" Heather said.

"This is an emergency, Heather. C'mon!"

Oh, all right." She raised her jewel. Energy started flowing around yelled " Healer mage power, make up!". There was a blinding light, then she was wearing a light blue short sleeved dress that went age her knees. Her jewel was in the center of a Sailor Moon style tiara she wore.

She grinned at the look of. Astonishment on the mates faces.

Molly and Tiffany held up their jewels as magical energy flowed around them.

Molly yelled " Force. Mage power, make up!" Then she was wearing an outfit similar to Heathers except her dress was dark purple.

Tiffany muttered something that they could not hear. Then she was wearing a black version of the dress, along with the tiara. "Prepare to say bye bye to your memories!"

"Oh, it's on." Adriane said.

Then they heard a huge roar. The mates turned around.

"Uh oh." Kara said nervously. "How will we do this?"


End file.
